


Superhero!Richie vs Supervillian!Eddie

by Reddieaddict



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Lives, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reddie, Superheroes, Superpowers, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieaddict/pseuds/Reddieaddict
Summary: Richie is a superpowered hero by night (with the help of his tech genius bestfriend Beverly Marsh) and a fumbling college student by day. Eddie Kaspbrak is just trying to start his life, now that he finally got away from his mad scientist mother's control, thanks to his only friends Ben Hanscom and Mike Hanlon. If things weren't difficult enough as they were, now Richie has fallen for Supervillian!Eddie, while Eddie's fallen in love with Civilian!Richie! While the two gay idiots are trying to figure out how to balance their double lives with their love lives, a new evil has started hauting the streets of New York. . . Pennywise. Will they get their shit together in time to stop the Dancing Clown? IDEK





	Superhero!Richie vs Supervillian!Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea for a fic, but I am not good at writing action, so if anyone is willing write this … you have my blessing. In fact i would be forever grateful. I was thinking of Eddie and Richie having a dynamic similar to Spiderman/Blackcat and Batman/Catwoman, except with two bros. I didn’t come up with their superhero/villain names cause I couldn’t decide on ones. So feel free to name them whatever you want. This is kinda long. Sorry?

Richie:

Richie’s power set is pretty similar to spiderman (super strength, durability, agility, and speed) but, instead of having spiderwebs or spider-sense, he can produce a supersonic screech (like Black Canary). I think that would pair well with his trashmouth, so he can yell curse words with his supersonic voice. 

He was born with his powers, but they didn’t activate/manifest until he was in his teens and had a traumatic event. For him it was when Wentworth had tried to hit him he screamed and discovered he had abilities. 

After that is parents didn’t try to abuse him anymore, but they took it to the other extreme and just ignored him all together. 

The day he and Bev graduated High School they packed up their shit and moved to New York together. 

Bev was the only person, besides his parents, that knew about his abilities. It was actually her idea that Richie start using his power to fight crime. 

Bev is a super tech genius bitch (think Barbra Gordon as Oracle) and makes tech for Richie and helps him while he’s out fighting crime. She can see and hear what Richie sees/hears through some goggles she made for him, so she helps him navigate and guides him. 

They have been an active crime fighting team for about two years, but they have been keeping a pretty low profile and only defends their neighborhood. Most people aren’t aware of Richie (he’s kinda like an urban legend in his area.)

 

Eddie:

Eddie’s power set is similar to Black Cat (Super strength, speed, agility, able to leap to great heights and always lands on his feet.) The only difference is that he has a regenerative ability (like Wolverine) so it’s a play off of his “nine lives” and its ironic cause he’s still very much a hypochondriac. 

Eddie got his powers through his mom. She was fucking nuts, and fed him real medication and ran experiments on him his entire life. He lived most of his youth as her guinea pig. One night an experiment goes wrong and he develops abilities. She also still emotionally and mentally abused and manipulated him.

As soon as he developed his powers, he used them to escape and run away with his best friends Ben and Mike to NYC. (Coincidentally to Richie’s neighborhood.)

They had already graduated high school, but still were not prepared when they went on the run. They had to resort to a life a burglary to sustain themselves and afford a place to stay. They have a very strict moral code: never hurt anyone, and never steal from the poor or small businesses.

Ben and Mike (now his roommates) play similar roles as Bev. Ben uses his love of architecture to help Eddie plan his heists and is also in his ear/eyes to help him navigate. Mike makes all of Eddie’s tech and trains him in martial arts. 

 

How they Meet:

Their first encounter: Eddie was in the middle of a bank heist and accidentally triggered the silent alarm. 

Bev picked up on the signal and immediately sent Richie to investigate. As soon as they meet, Richie has an instant attraction and starts to flirt hard. 

Bev is like “Okay, focus!!” 

Eddie is like WTF? and they start their signature banter and bickering instead of fighting right away. 

Ben is like “Okay, you need to get the fuck out of there now!” so Eddie tries to escape, but they are pretty equally matched in speed. 

So they start to fight and are also pretty equally matched in strength, but Eddie has combat training and easily bests Richie.

He uses some wire that Mike created to tie up Richie and its made of some super strong metal, so he can’t get out.

Eddie is like “Okay well, it’s gonna look like I’m leaving, but its only cause I’m leaving. I wish I could say I had a good time, but you’re annoying as fuck.”

Richie “Wait, don’t I get a kiss goodbye?”

Eddie “Sorry, I don’t kiss on the first date!”

Richie “First date? Does that mean there’s gonna be a second date?”

Eddie “I sure as fuck hope not!” and with that he gets away. 

Ben and Mike are teasing Eddie through their intercom thing and Eddie is like I do NOT like him. He’s annoying! but they know he’s lying.

After that Richie can’t stop thinking about Eddie and every night he goes out he hopes to run into him again. 

He’s more shameless with his crush, but Bev is like “You CANNOT have a crush on him! He’s a criminal!” 

Richie is conflicted.

 

Reddie's civilian double life:

Richie and Eddie, as their alter ego, soon start school and end up having some of the same classes at NYU. They don’t recognize each other without their masks on, obviously.

Eddie notices Richie right away and develops a huge crush!

Richie thinks Eddie is cute too, but his heart is with someone else. 

Incase you haven’t caught on, Eddie likes pedestrian!Richie, but Richie likes supervillain!Eddie. OOH DRAMA!!!

Richie still flirts with Eddie in class, but doesn’t intend for it to go anywhere.

Eddie doesn’t know this though.

One night out on campus, Eddie is leaving one of his classes and gets attacked by some homophobe. Because of his moral code he doesn’t use his powers to fight back. He just takes it.

He knows it’s not really gonna do anything with his durability and regenerative powers anyways, but it still hurts him emotionally.

That’s when pedestrian!Richie is walking by and catches sight. He runs over and defends Eddie. The homophobe runs away.

Eddie has never had anyone (besides Ben and Mike) defend him and is super touched. He is officially in love.

Richie fells bad and offers to take Eddie out for dinner to cheer him up after getting attacked.

They hit it off and start to hangout outside of class. 

Soon after both groups of friends start to hang out and become really good friends. 

This is awkward because Eddie and Richie start to run into each other more as their alter egos.(Eddie keeps getting away though.) So they are all fighting each other at night, but also friends during the day. Its all super confusing cause Richie keeps falling harder for supervillain!Eddie and Eddie is falling harder for civilian!Richie.

Obviously Ben and Bev are also quickly hitting it off and start a relationship, which only further complicates things. They struggle with deciding whether or not to tell each other about their double lives. 

 

Hennywise the True Villian:

Meanwhile there is a REAL supervillian who is Henry Bowers, but he goes by the name Pennywise. (During the day he looks like Henry, but at night he dresses up as Hennywise, ya feel me?)

His super powers are mind control and telepathy. He can also project illusions and he uses all those powers to make people worst fears come true. 

He feed off of other people’s minds, (like Syler from Heroes). 

He starts leaving dead people around the city with their brains missing or whatever…and he gets the attention of Richie.

Eddie, on the other hand, got Pennywise/Henry’s attention because of his regenerative abilities. Eddie was like an all you can eat buffet. He could constantly regenerate and feed Pennywise, so he sets out to kidnap him.

The night that Eddie and Richie discover each other’s secret identities is the night that Pennywise succeeds with his plan. 

Richie is flirting with Eddie while they are fighting, and says “How do you pack so much rage into such a small body?”

Eddie is like “Funny that’s what a friend asked me once and he has a trashmouth just like you.”

And they freeze when they realize who they really are. Ben and Bev hear the whole thing and are also shocked and upset. (It’s like the Mistletoe scene in Batman Returns with Selina and Bruce)  
Before they can say anything to Each other, Pennywise swoops in and takes Eddie. 

Richie is like what the hell!?

Ben and Mike lose contact with Eddie, but still have a tracking device on his suit. They know where he is but the can’t do anything to help him, so they decide to ask Richie and Bev for help.

Bev is pissed though and says she is going to report them to the police and REFUSES to help.

Richie on the other hand is really conflicted. He realizes the person that has been in love with him is the same person he has been in love with this whole time. AND HES A CRIMINAL! 

He decides to help and goes to rescue Eddie. 

When he finds Eddie, he is a mess. Traumatized! He had been forced to live his biggest fears (his mom) and then had his brain/mind eaten over and over. 

Richie’s (totally emotional and heartbroken seeing Eddie like this) cups eddie’s face and is like “Eddie look at me! Look at me Eddie!”

He helps Eddie snap out of it and together they defeat Pennywise.

Everything is a mess after that and they decide to take off their masks so they can see each other but also so Ben, Mike, and Bev can no longer spy on them. 

They run off on their own for the night to try and figure things out.

Eddie explains his past and why he was stealing. He never wanted to, but had to. He says he wasn’t planning on doing it forever and was trying to get his life back together. That’s why he was going to school full time, and shit.

After seeing Eddie so scared of his mother under Pennywise’s influence, he believes him. He decides to not take Eddie in. 

When they return Ben had already explained everything to Bev and they had come to the same conclusion.

They work everything out and become a huge crime fighting team.

 

Stan and Bill:

Don’t think I forgot about these bitches. 

They are a partner cops and are totally used as comedic relief. [Like Seth Rogan and Bill Hader in Superbad.] 

They are constantly chasing after both Richie and Eddie, but never catch them. 

They are also the ones that always discover the crime scenes that Pennywise leaves behind. 

They are investigating the case. 

But never get anywhere.

One night Eddie protects them from Pennywise.

Thats how Pennywise meets Eddie and learns about his regenerative ability. 

That’s also how Stan and Bill realize Eddie isn’t a bad person.

They witness the huge fight with Pennywise, but don’t help. I mean what can they do? 

By the end of it all they profess their love for each other and start dating.

They help Eddie and Richie cover their track and start working with them too. 

The End, bitches. It turns out this is going to be the actual plot for Chapter 2. Andy brought me on to write and develop it for him. So when 2019 comes around ya’ll better have your laces glued gown cause we’re coming for your wigs.


End file.
